roblox_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Zenkai Boosts
Welcome to Dragon Ball Rage Wiki '2,500,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 2 - Omni Unlock '5,000,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 3 - Frost, Flame Unlock '10,000,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 4 - Nothing '17,000,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 5 - Jiren'' Unlock' '25,000,000 All Stats''' - Zenkai 6 - Nothing '35,000,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 7 - Nothing 45,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 8 - Nothing 50,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 9 - Zeno Unlock 60,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 10 - Nothing 60,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 11 - Nothing 67,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 12 - Nothing 69,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 13 - Nothing 71,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 14 - Demon Unlock 73,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 15 - Nothing 75,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 16 - Nothing 77,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 17 - Nothing 79,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 18 - Nothing 81,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 19 - Nothing 83,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 20 - Nothing 85,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 21 - Nothing 87,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 22 - Nothing 89,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 23 - Nothing 91,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 24 - Nothing 93,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 25"Galaxy" Unlock" 95,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 26 - Nothing 97,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 27 - Nothing 99,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 28 - Nothing 101,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 29 - Nothing 105,000,000 All Stats - Zenkai 30 - Nothing |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | '1,000,000 All Stats' - Zenkai 1 - Potara Unlock |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | 'Note' |- | |''"Zenkai 10-30 will be added eventually, though, they're not as important since you do not unlock anything after Zenkai 9, |- | |I have added zenkai 10-30 reqirements, Also fixed a mistake in the reqirements. - gabogalo |- | |As far as I know: You gain an '''Overall Stat Cap Increase of '''''1,000,000 up to Zenkai 10, where Zenkai 11-30'''grants ''2,000,000'' to the '''Stat Cap Increase, bringing your Total Possible Stat Cap to 105,000,000(without Limit Breaker Game Pass) & 110,000,000(With Limit Breaker Game Pass), though it's easily proved invalid so if someone can post the actual math behind the Zenkai Cap Increase, that'd be great! ~ Sam (Samuelcool211) |- | | |- | |Personally, (& preferably by a vast amount of regular players), you'll want to begin your energy grind fresh out of a Zenkai. I'll give a brief tutorial below: |- | | |- | |'When training your Ki, spam Ki Blasts & not Ki Blades.' |- | | |- | |Ki Blade grants more Exp, which is nice, but it's slower than Ki Blasts, which, overall, will gain you less EXP than trying to spam Ki Blast. |- | | |- | |Ki Blasts grant .5exp that of a Ki Blade, which means it takes 2 Ki Blasts to Equal the exp of a Ki Blade. Surprisingly, the factor that makes the difference in this is Time. |- | | |- | |In the time it takes for you to deplete your Energy bar with Ki Blade, you would have already depleted 3 or even 4 Energy bars with Ki Blast, which is a huge difference since each Energy bar that resets will always have more energy than what it had before. |- | | |- | |It's true that 1 Energy bar depleted by Ki Blade would Equal 2 Energy bars worth of exp gained by Ki blast, but if it takes a whole minute to drain 1 bar with Ki Blade and only 30 seconds to drain 2 Bars with Ki blast, then in 1 minute, you can drain 4 whole bars of Ki, which is double the exp amount of what Ki Blade grants, with Ki Blasts. |- | | |- | |''Note: It's okay to spam Ki Blade when you're afk since it will drain slower & grant more Energy by the time you come back, but Ki Blast is actively quicker, which makes it the optimal choice for Active/Forceful Grinding.'' |- | | |- | |Building on Ki Training; There are two methods while Ki Training(Before & After you Max your Energy) that will get you to your cap a bit faster so you can Zenkai freely. |- | |# (This is more of a tip for PC users than Mobile Users since Mobile Users get this one for free.) |- | |''(Before you max your Energy)'' - You'll want to fly off into the distance somewhere, making sure no one is following you so there won't be any interruptions -- usually flying straight up into the sky for a period of time will get you to this point. When you're in your safe space, you'll want to be training your Agility at the same time as you're spamming Ki Blasts & Charging. For mobile users, it's a given since all they have to do is start flying to obtain Agility for free, but for PC users, there is a way for you to obtain this same Agility boost without having to hold down your Shift key: *At this point you should already be flying* Hold down your Shift key & Press Esc(Escape is at the top left of your keyboard). The menu should pop up for your game browser & from here, you want to let go of your shift key then press Escape Again. Now, you'll notice in your stats that your Agility will be increasing without you having to fly around while holding shift the entire time. |- | |This strategy pretty much tricks the script into thinking you're still holding down the key when you're not. |- | |Now you can begin your Ki Blast spam until your Energy reaches its Cap. |- | | |- | |'When your Agility maxes out, you won't need to fly around using that strategy anymore.' |- | |# (After you finish Maxing out your Energy or reaching a desired Energy Level) - This is pretty short and Simple: Go ahead and start spamming your defense. Burn all of your newfound energy into grinding out your defense to the next Zenkai Level Requirement; now that you have all that energy, you should have no problem doing so. This will ensure 2 things: You'll stop dying so frequently & it will also be a load off your shoulders when it comes time to Zenkai. |- | |''You still won't be able to kill anything for a while, but that's completely fine if your main focus is to Zenkai Rush, making PvP irrelevant.'' |- | | |- | |''Note: Your Agility should have maxed out before your Energy by a few minutes or so; your Defense being the next to finish, meaning the only thing left to grind out should be your Attack, which is pretty quick compared to the other stats.'' |- | | |- | |''2nd Note: PC users can also abuse the Agility Exploit even further by attacking while using the exploit, increasing the amount of Exp your Agility gains at an incredible rate.(Which is normal for Mobile users.)'' |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |Exp boost has been removed from the HTC after zenkai. So where you rebirth no longer has any effect. |- | | |- | | |} Lugares de DRAGON BALL RAGE Category:Ssjb Category:Zenkai boost Category:Note: first focus on defence and speed, because those are the hardest to max. attack and ki are easier, so you can do those later (May not be usefull, just my advice) ***Doggy*** Category:Thats it... for me at least..